11:59
by The Shadow darkness
Summary: Sam Alexander tiene un día de mierda y Peter Parker se atraviesa en su camino. Hay algo importante acerca de la hora 11:53, pero es revocada por el tiempo de 11:59. Ambos son bastante especial a Sam. (Sam es realmente malo con sus sentimientos. Es un triste loco pero triste. Peter es muy bueno con los sentimientos de Sam.) Es una TRADUCCIÓN


**Antes de empezar el fic aclaro. ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, NI TAMPOCO LA SERIE. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN. Si no te gusta el YAOI NO LEAS y si lees estas bajo tú responsabilidad, pero amablemente te digo respeta los gustos de los demás porque si no respetas tampoco te van a respetar. Bueno a empezar! n.n**

* * *

Sam estaba teniendo un día de mierda.

Un día _realmente_ de mierda.

En una pelea con la sorpresa de hoy, él no sólo había logrado entrar en una trampa, pero también fue capaz de llevar a su equipo a una trampa y luego estaba inconsciente. (Y por supuesto tenía una pesadilla de conejitos).

A continuación, puesto que su culpabilidad no fuera suficiente, después de ver inconsciente a Danny en la cama de la habitación con vendajes envueltos alrededor de su cabeza y el pecho, Fury lo sermoneo durante al menos una hora sobre la responsabilidad y aunque Parker era supuestamente el líder del grupo, Fury aún contaba con él para hacer todo bien, no cometer errores y pedir una hamburguesa mientras está fuera, ¿verdad?

(Fury en realidad no dijo eso. Sam tiene derecho a exagerar.)

Además, una cosa que Sam olvidó mencionar. Una vez hecha la charla de Fury, fue la maldita 4:00 de la mañana. Una vez que Danny estaba despierto (y no había manera que Sam abandonará a Danny solo, porque aun cuando le gustara la soledad- el tío era inconsciente y esto era culpa de Sam) ya eran las 5:00 A.M y el tiempo para Sam para llegar a la casa Parker entonces May no notaría su ausencia y él tendría tiempo para venir en su patrulla. Excepto "La Tía May" se dio cuenta, porque claramente, Sam no puede moverse cualquier lugar.

Así que tuvo que inventar una excusa sobre el pensamiento él oyó a alguien fuera y él fue a comprobarlo y él se sintió horrible porque él odia mentirle a la Tía May porque ella es tan linda y todo el mundo odia mentirle a ella y además, es excelente al ver a través de mentiras, él especialmente y es prácticamente su propia tía y Sam odia absolutamente mentir a tía May. Y ella totalmente no le creyó, de todos modos, pero le dejó ir porque el muchacho claramente estaba cansado y aunque ella se despierte temprano para hacer yoga cada día, Sam seguramente no lo hizo y la Tía May no iba a hacerle perder cualquier sueño suplementario. Que él no consiguió de todos modos, porque él tuvo que prepararse para la escuela y para su patrulla que él lamentaba que él no pudiera dar a Peter solamente _hoy_ , pero no, Peter no había conseguido dormir mucho, debido a la debido al escándalo y luego una pesadilla y Sam no sólo iba a volcar la patrulla de él aunque él había conseguido dormir más que Sam, porque Sam no era tan malo. Además entendió cuando le sacudieron las pesadillas y Peter tenía una prueba de Biología de todos modos.

Lo único que no fue mal fue que los supervillanos no atacaron la cuidad esa mañana.

Las mejoraron en la escuela- Ja. No, no mejoraron. Examen de química y álgebra y Sam pudo pensar "¿Por qué tuve que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir clases AP?" Antes de llegar al trabajo y en su defecto ambos cuestionarios, con la promesa de los maestros que estudiaría más y con la disculpa que tuvo una mala noche y estaba muy cansado, demasiado cansado para enfocar. Además de eso, su amor platónico fue torpemente coqueteado por MJ.

Sí, su amor platónico estaba coqueteando con Mary Jane Watson (Intentando).

Sí, sólo hay una persona que torpemente coquetea con MJ.

Sí, y esa persona es Peter Parker.

Sí. Sam estaba enamorado de Peter Parker. (Pero no importa lo que digan Danny, Luke y Ava, Sam nunca se había fijado en el culo de Peter mientras luchaba contra el mal, porque eso sería raro. Y Sam no es raro. _**No importa lo que Danny, Luke y Ava digan**_.)

Quizás una vez. (O cada día.)

Ese no era el punto, de todos modos. El punto era que Peter era recto, como muy recto, por lo menos 10.000% recto y era el típico encerrado-homosexual-niño-libre-para-ser-injustamente-guapo-recto-niño, y lo único que lo hizo mejor fue que Peter estaba en una relación de cliché, chico-nerd-se-enamora-de-chica-guapa-que-pasa-a-ser-el-mejor-amigo-de-dicho-chico-nerd.

 _Eso no es realmente un consuelo_.

Así que Sam tuvo que intentar comer escuchando a Peter explicando a MJ como hacer esto y lo otro con su tarea, y ayudar con su estudio, y esto continuo todo el día.

¡¿Peter trataba de alardear de su increíble rectitud?!

Bueno. Ciertamente eso parecía.

Para empeorar las cosas, Luke no se detendría empujándolo y haciendo correr a Peter y todo estaba incómodo y Sam decidió oficialmente que no le gustaba a Luke; Luke es tacaño.

"Lo siento, Peter. Luke me empujó. Otra vez" Sam se disculpó por enésima vez, y Peter le restó importancia, riendo "Como he dicho millones de veces Está bien, Sam!"

Y la peor parte de su día era aún peor que todo lo demás que se equivocó era combinado.

Sam suspiró y se dejó caer en "su" escritorio en la habitación de Peter, mirando a su tarea con resentimiento. La tarea era estúpida. Él lo aprendió todo en la clase (o que habría pasado si se hubiera caído dormido), así que ¿Por qué tuvo que él repasarlo cuatro horas más tarde? Él no oyó a Peter entrar, entonces esto lo sorprendió cuando él sintió las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros.

"¿Quién-? Oh, Peter. Hola. ¿Yo no sabía que usted vino - qué hace usted?" Las manos de Peter hábilmente relajaban los músculos detrás del cuello de Sam y Sam sería un mentiroso si él dijera esto no se sentía jodidamente increíble.

"Pareces tenso." Porque eso fue una gran explicación.

"Si. Gran habilidad de observación. Otra vez, ¿Qué haces?" Sam estaba tratando de concentrarse en un diagrama de etiquetado pero joder se sentía bien y durante un breve momento Sam se preguntó que más Peter podría hacer con sus manos y ah la mierda si Sam no conseguía que su mente sucia se callará él pronto iba a tener un problema debajo del cinturón.

"La tía May me enseñó cómo dar masajes de la gente. Y usted pareció realmente tenso. ¿Ah, lo siento, yo probablemente debería haber preguntado antes de acercarme detrás de usted y al azar tocar tú cuello, lo siento, ¿Eso fue extraño? ¿O torpe? Porque si es así, lo siento, a veces-" Peter tenía una tendencia a divagar cuando pensó que él hizo algo que Sam no quiere que lo haga y Sam sólo deseaba que se callara porque realmente no le importaba y Peter había parado de masajearle y estaba semiconsciente de que Sam empujó sus hombros atrás en las manos de Peter.

"Peter, eres fino-maldito, eres bueno en esto". Y Sam; iba a empezar a ronronear como un gato, lo que podría hacer las cosas un poco incomodas. Después de unos minutos más, Sam sentía como goma derretida y Peter era obviamente satisfecho de su obra, a juzgar por su sonrisa.

"Mmnneghhhnn... Oh, Dios mío" La sonrisa de Peter sólo creció más amplio.

"Como he dicho, usted parecía tenso. No parecía como que tenía el mejor día de hoy." Si Sam no acaba de tener el mejor mensaje de su vida (pero lamentablemente no es el primero… Kaelynn le gustaba "Probar sus nuevas técnicas" que casi rompen su espalda), él se habría puesto rígido encima otra vez. En cambio, sólo se desplomó.

"No es el mejor día… Es una manera de describirlo". Sam había soltado una sonrisita seca, pero no quería parecer demasiado como Sr. Gruñón- pantaloncillos-Wolverine. (Quién era, a propósito, _muy_ gruñón).

"¿Quieres… hablar de ello?" No en los más mínimo.

"No es nada. No tienes que preocuparte por mí". Sam reunió una media sonrisa, sólo para Peter, pero no parecía que le creía que de todas formas.

"Está bien... sólo... ya sabes, puedes hablar conmigo de... cosas. Sé que parece que... actúo así como que no me importa mucho sobre usted, pero sí. Usted es mi amigo, Sam. Y mi compañero de equipo. Me importas" Amigo y compañero de equipo. Yay. Zona de amigos y zona de compañeros de equipo. (¿Zona de compañeros de equipo? ¿Eso es una zona? No debería ser, que con el datar de Ava y Danny. Esto podría hacer cosas torpes para ellos.)

"Wow, Webhead, que fue fácil. Y ñoña. Y sentimental". Su media sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa, porque era mucho más fácil jugar peleas con Peter. Esto le ayudó a olvidar su dolor, le ayudó a olvidar que Peter nunca le gustaría volver, y esto pareció que estaba burlando el enamoramiento de Sam, y eso no es nada nuevo. Sentía ganas de reír con alguien un poco más que un simple amigo, se siente un ligero aplastamiento, se sentía cómo el amor. Pero sobre todo, se sentía como olvidar todo lo malo. Por desgracia para él, Sam siempre había tenido una muy buena memoria.

"Cállate" Peter rió suavemente y miró hacia abajo "Tía May quiere que practique yoga con ella, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Bueno, _tan divertido como suena_ , creo que pasare." En realidad, mirando la torcedura de Peter y la curva realmente sonaba divertido, pero esto probablemente causaría uno de aquellos problemas que Sam pensaba antes. Además, él realmente quería estar solo.

"Sí. Muy divertido." Peter hizo una mueca, se rió y salió de la habitación. Sam finalmente podría centrarse en el etiquetado del esqueleto humano, pero no quiso. Él prefiere estar distrayéndose por pensamientos de Peter. (Era más divertido).

Pero otra vez con su muy buena memoria, recordaba qué día era, y todo lo que salió mal, y suspiró sombríamente. Parecía que hablar con Peter iba a ser la mejor parte de su día.

El sol estaba colgando bajo cielo, rojos y morados rayando las nubes, pero hubo al menos una hora de luz solar a la izquierda, y Sam decidió que no quería seguir en la casa. Le dijo a la tía May, que iba a dar un paseo ya que era un buen día y probablemente no estaría a en casa para su deliciosa cena y que lo sentía mucho. Una sonrisa de medio lado y ella le creyó. (¿Eh?, tal vez no podía ver a través de todas sus mentiras.) Esa sonrisa se deslizó tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y é tiro de su capucha para protegerse del frío. Puedo haber sido el final del verano, pero las noches eran frías y soplaban vientos otoñales. Sam no había planeado caminar a cualquier lugar en particular, pero sus pies lo llevaron a un cementerio que no sabía que existía.

Un cementerio. Oportuno.

Después de vagar un rato y leer lápidas aleatorias, (Algunos nombres sobresalían. Había dos Osbornes que murieron de una enfermedad familiar-¿Peter tenía un amigo llamado Harry Osborne?- Gwen Stacy, murió a causa de un accidente eléctrico anormal, Sam ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero ella parecía una chica bonita y, un Ben y un Richard Parker, murió a causa de un disparo y de un accidente en avión, respectivamente el mismo apellido que Peter.) Sam no podía alejar sus pensamientos deprimentes de su mente. Él mantuvo su mirada en su reloj, deseando que nunca llegara el momento. Con el tiempo, él se cansó de caminar y estar parado, pero no había bancos en la vista. En lugar de sentarse en el césped cuidadosamente recortado (y posiblemente seis pies por encima de un cuerpo en descomposición), Sam trepó a la cima de la cerca de quince pies que rodeaba las tumbas.

Sólo quedaban diez minutos. El sol había bajado hace menos de tres o cuatro horas. Sam no recordaba algo tan oscuro.

Sam no podía de dejar de mirar el tiempo, y las estrellas, y como el minutero hace clic en su lugar, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. 11:53.

Las estrellas brillaban. Cada año, en esta fecha y esta vez, brillaban más brillantes. Tal vez no a nadie más, pero a Sam, el sol que estaba tantos años luz de distancia, creció más y más brillante hasta que la luz era casi cegadora, más brillante que cuando el sol gira alrededor de la Tierra, y en 9:53, Sam apenas podía ver. O quizás fue sólo su visión borrosa con lágrimas. Pero siempre encontraba las estrellas más brillantes. No la estrella polar - no esta noche -. Era la estrella que relucía tres estrellas a la derecha de la luna. Era la estrella más importante.

"Hey." Sam casi cayó de la valla metálica.

"¡Santo-!" Él no había oído a nadie subir al lado de él, pero no era Peter, apenas era reconocible en la oscuridad, sobre todo, no con misión borrosa y llorosa….

"¿No es el mejor día, eh?" Peter estaba tranquilo, casi bromeando, pero condolente, como si Peter sabía lo que estaba pasando. Como si Peter sabía de qué se trataba. Pero no había ninguna manera posible…

Sam suspiró.

"No. No es el mejor día" Subestimación del año.

"No yo-"

Sí, él lo hizo. Necesitaba hablar de ello. Se sentía abatido, se sintió desanimado… Se sentía solo, él se sentía solo… Pero sobre todo, se sentía cansado de tener que estar bien. Cada año, durante este día, él era fuerte para su madre y para Kaelynn. Entonces para cuerpo de Nova y Gamora y Rocket Raccoon. Él no quiso tener que ser fuerte para Peter, también cuando Peter ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba mal con este día, en esta ocasión. Pero él no quería ser una carga. Sam estaba inseguro sobre necesitar ayuda. Cuando él no podía hacer algo por su cuenta y lo sabía, estaba renuente a nadie pedir ayuda. El no había pedido ayuda desde… desde que su padre los dejó. Cuando su padre se marchó dejo de ser Nova, para ser de repente el hombre de la casa. Tenía que cuidar de todos los demás. De Kaelynn, de su madre… tenía ocho o nueve años entonces. Sólo ocho o nueve. De repente, Sam no era un niño. Él era el más viejo hermano, él era el hijo más viejo, él era la orientación. Él no pidió ayuda, él era la ayuda. Pero ahora… Sam no tuvo que preguntar. Peter llegó a ayudarlo. Era… Era bien no estar bien. Sólo una vez. Solo por ahora.

Pero aún tenía un problema agarrando la mano a Peter que sostenía a él.

"Sí." Sam tenía un momento difícil de creer de la palabra que había salido de su boca. Peter sólo esperó pacientemente para que él continuara.

"Pero-pero no puedo. Yo no quiero que-" Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de terminar su escusa de disculpa, el dedo de Peter estaba en sus labios y como deseaba que hubiera una parte de un cuerpo diferente sobre sus labios como los propios labios de Peter o - _sólo sus labios apenas sus labios no piensan en otra cosa que este sería el momento_ _ **más**_ _embarazoso para conseguir uno de esos problemas._

"Cállate y dime." Peter parpadeó, dándose cuenta claramente cómo sonaba contradictoriamente, pero él no hizo caso de su error y se centró en los ojos de Sam en su lugar. Sam estaba todavía incómodo con el intercambio de miradas pero sabía que Peter no iba a dejarle que salga de esto y aquello era una especie de micrófonos ocultos. ¿Fue cómplice de alguno de los negocios de Peter? No en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué importa?

"Está bien. Puedes llorar o enojarte o lo que sea. Puedo soportarlo." La voz suave de Peter era irritante sobre los nervios de Sam sólo por la razón de que Peter probablemente ni siquiera se preocupó por los sentimientos de Sam, él probablemente tenía curiosidad y quería saber. (Y Sam sabía que estaba siendo egoísta e injusto hacia Peter; Peter probablemente se preocupó, por eso él preguntaba, y el hecho de que Sam estaba tratando de echarle la culpa a Peter solo lo estaba poniendo más loco.)

Sam miró hacia abajo. Podía sentir su angustia fundirse en irritación y no quería explotar en contra de Peter, nada de eso fue culpa de Peter, pero era necesario dejarlo salir y Sam siempre había sido mejor con emociones fuertes, duras, más que todo, emociones silenciosas, llorosas.

Sam sabía que iba a explotar, pero por tanto como odiaba las rabietas (él prefería la palabra "arrebato") y no quería estar loco y especialmente no quiso estar enojado con Peter…

No podía parar esta erupción. Sabía que si Peter siquiera dijera una palabra…

"¿Sam?" La cagaste, Peter.

"Está bien, Peter, ¿Quieres saber por qué hoy no es el mejor día de mi vida?" El sarcasmo penetrante de Sam casi le hace daño, Pero Peter parecía imperturbable.

"¿Dónde comienzo? ¿Qué tal… Esta mañana, a las 12 de la mañana cuando dirigí a todo el equipo a una trampa? Y yo era el primero en caer inconsciente, así que al parecer de luchar en realidad con los villanos, ¿Debías protegerme?" Proteger, la palabra salió mordaz y cruel, y si Sam no estuviera sobre un buen rollo y no fuera tan… Sam como era, él tendría que disculparse de inmediato con Peter. En cambio, se mantuvo en el arado.

"Entonces, después de que me despierto de una pesadilla estúpida causada por mi leporiphobia-estúpida y aún no quiero pensar en conejos ahora mismo, ¿bien? - yo veo a Danny, magullado y vendado, en una cuna a través de mí, y es bastante imposible tomar a Danny por sorpresa, así que ni siquiera quiero saber qué pasó con él. Y luego, ya que apenas estamos empezando, Fury entró y me sermoneo para otra hora, que realmente aumentó mi amor propio. En caso de que usted de algún modo no cogió el sarcasmo, Fury me hizo sentir horrible sobre mí y como totalmente defraudé al equipo - y yo ya eso lo sabía-, pero no ayudó". Sam no era de sobre pasarse - Pero no se veía que quería de Peter. Estaba todavía inmóvil, los ojos tristes con compresión e ira disminuye su control sobre Sam… Pero no es suficiente.

"Ahora probablemente una de mis partes favoritas del día -¡Le mentí a Tía May!-" Las cejas de Peter subieron, pero en caso contrario, su expresión era la misma, que era a la vez interesante y calmante para Sam. En su exasperación frenética, esto sólo sirvió para abastecer de combustible la tormenta. Era como si Sam no quería calmarse, pero al mismo tiempo que quería dejar de despotricar, para sólo hablar normalmente a Peter acerca de su mal día... Sam tenía tantas emociones contradictorias y era más fácil enfocar los sentimientos apasionados, duros y pesados.

"Sí, le mentí a Tía May. Pensé que ver a Danny con una paliza fue el último viaje de la culpabilidad, hasta que tuve que mentirle a su tía, que prácticamente es como mí familia después de que tuve que moverme con usted debido al choque de Helicarrier. Y puede que" Sam respiró hondo que se convirtió en suspiro.

"No tienes suerte, Webheand, estoy a punto de admitir una de mis debilidades. Soy muy inseguro. Sobre todo lo que hago. Y tal vez eso fue realmente obvio para ti desde que asumió una clase de psicología en su primer año de estudiante -y sí recuerdo que una vez lo había mencionado. Tal vez te diste cuenta que soy un manual que usa cometarios groseros y sarcasmos para encubrir que no puedo hacer nada bien. Por eso me convierto en todo un concurso, especialmente cuando puedo ganarlo. Tú Tía May fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso, y supongo que por eso ella me tomó bajo su ala. Y por eso se siente como una familia para mí. Mentirle fue como perder mi casco. _Me duele_. Y no sé qué hacer después. El casco es mi vida. Sin ello, no soy un superhéroe. No valgo nada. La misma manera con la familia. Sin alguien que me apoye, no soy más que un desastre en la secundaria que tiene un talento menor para esculpir su puré de patatas en una réplica de la directora. Sí. _Eso es un talento práctico_. ¿Mentirle a la familia? Eso les hace daño. Incluso con una mentira acerca de ser un superhéroe. Esta mañana, cuando volví de S.H.I.E.L.D., Me ha pillado a escondidas e hice algo así que ella no sabía que en realidad estaba con mis súper poderes luchando contra el crimen. Para _protegerla_. Pero todavía es una mentira. Y todavía duele. Odio mentir. Estoy harto de esto". Peter. Era. _Todavía_. Sin inmutarse. Aunque Sam había estado gritándole diez minutos seguidos, Peter estaba siendo comprensivo y dulce y sólo. No. Explosivo. Peter debería estar enojado con él. Y no lo estaba. Esto sólo hizo que Sam estuviera más agitado. Peter debe odiarlo por ahora.

"¡Urgh! ¿Por qué nunca te enojas con la gente? ¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo?" La respuesta de Peter era corta.

"Porque me importa" Este tipo aturdió a Sam. Al instante, su cerebro comenzó a recoger pedazos de sus palabras. Claramente, dijo que se preocupaba por Sam, pero ¿Eso significa como amigo? ¿Cómo un compañero de equipo? ¿Sam sólo consiguió ser amigo/compañero zonificado nuevamente? ¿O Peter quiere decir algo más? Sam sacudió sus pensamientos. Peter fue 10.000% recto, ¿Recuerdas? Y siempre lo será. Se refería como amigos. Eso es todo. Sam se centró en su horrible día otra vez.

"Uh- Yo- De todos modos, después de que vine a la escuela. Suspendí dos pruebas porque me dieron dos horas de sueño la noche anterior, y que era porque había estado inconsciente, por lo que en realidad no cuenta. Tengo una detención, me di cuenta de que estoy fallando al menos una clase, y yo apenas esquivé pasar detención en un salón de clases solo con Flash Thompson. Y no quiero sonar como una perra quejumbrosa" _que probablemente era demasiado tarde para decir eso_ "Pero la persona que me gusta estaba coqueteando con la persona que le gusta todo el día, y esa persona es lo opuesto a mí" _Finalmente_ , alguna emoción brilló en el rostro de Peter. Él frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, pero Sam no le importaba por qué lo hizo. Por lo menos era una reacción. Esto lo sobre estimuló.

"¿Y sabes qué, Peter?" Su ira se elevaba con cada palabra y su voz temblaba. "¿Sabes qué? Ninguna de esas cosas, no, todas esas cosas incluso combinadas está cerca de lo peor de hoy. Ninguna". No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado gruñéndole y gritándole a Peter, pero se estaba poniendo realmente oscuro y algo acerca de todo su día, el rostro de Peter era inexpresivo, quiere estar enojado, quiere estar tranquilo, estaba cansado -estar cansado todo fue sumando y Sam estaba a punto de estallar, estaba a punto de perder los estribos y, probablemente, haga algo que lamentaría Peter en su furor.

"¿Lo peor de hoy?" Su voz era uniforme y fresco con el daño amargo dolor. Él ya había repartido golpes diestro y siniestro contra Peter, pero estaba a punto de explotar realmente hacia Peter. Estaba buscando una reacción _real_. Su cólera había tomado completamente el mando, y él sabía que algo iba a resultar que él iba a lamentar, pero por ahora, no le importaba.

"Lo peor de hoy es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre".

Él había querido decir esto para salir fulminante, marchitando, chamuscando su camino en la mente de Peter y el corazón, pero su voz se había en el segundo _día_ de hoy y de repente estaba llorando y no podía parar y si Peter no lo sostuviera él entonces caería de la valla, pero fue Peter, Peter lo abrazaba en su abrazo consolador y Sam gritaba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? ¿Lagrimas verdaderas, reales? No desde que tenía ocho o nueve. Eso fu hace más de de siete años. No era llanto silencioso, pero no era ruidoso, jadeando sollozos, tampoco, sólo un _llanto_ desgarrador. Lágrimas corrían su rostro, se sentía pequeño, se sentía débil, pero se sentía protegido. Peter era un escudo para él, un escudo contra el mundo y la angustia. Peter era el fuerte, no Sam, y Sam no tenía que mantenerse erguido.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que Sam nunca se había sentido tan seguro?

Muy pronto, Sam se dio cuenta de Peter susurrando palabras de amor en su oído, dulces comodidades que no significan nada, pero calmaron a Sam y lo consolaban y de repente no estaba llorando. Estaba temblando, y respiraba con dificultad, y él escuchaba los murmullos de Peter.

"Sh, Sam, está bien, te tengo, estás bien, nada podrá hacerte daño, estarás bien conmigo, te tengo" una y otra y otra y extremadamente relajante.

Sam poco a poco se dio cuenta que los ojos de Peter fueron goteando también, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las lágrimas secas en la cara de Sam, y Sam quería limpiarlas porque Peter no debería estar llorando, pero las manos de Sam quedaron atrapadas entre él y el pecho de Peter y era una especie de acuerdo con eso. Finalmente, Peter resistió con los dos codos doblados así el rostro de Sam era sólo centímetros del suyo, y dijo: "Deberíamos ir a casa".

Una mirada a los llorosos ojos azules de Sam cambió de opinión. La palabra 'casa' recordó a Sam su casa en Arizona, con su madre y Kaelynn – y su padre, y los ojos de Sam comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, pero él les parpadeó. Eso podría haber sido la primera vez en que Sam lloró en siete años, pero él ya estaba hecho. No era que él pensó que los gritos eran débiles el no quiso que Peter lo viera así, pero si lloró otra vez, Peter empezaba a murmurar relieves suaves a él y él no creía que pudiera soportar más de eso. Comenzaba a llorar otra vez, más fuerte, y tiene que aplastar su flechazo de enamoramiento fue agotador y ya era demasiado tarde porque Peter estaba repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez y todo estaba bien.

Finalmente, se retrocedieron sus sollozos y pudo hablar.

"11:56. Esa fue la vez en que el explorador vino a nuestra casa en Arizona. Él se había teletransportado ¿ves? Así que fue ese momento exacto cuando dejó el planeta natal de los Chitauris con la noticia, Mi padre, Jesse Alexander, estaba muerto. Mi madre estaba llorando, pero ella quería saber su hora de muerte, y el hombre dijo que había tomado un minuto para llegar a mi padre, para llevar su cuerpo a Gamora un minuto y un minuto para teletransportarse, 11:53 fue el momento de su muerte. Siempre he recordado eso. Kaelynn era sólo un bebé, realmente, sólo tres o cuatro meses, y ella había estado dormida en el sofá en la sala de estar. Tenía… ocho. O nueve. No hubiera sido capaz de dormir, esperando a mi papá vuelva a casa, cuando escuché a mí mamá abrir la puerta. Intrigado, me deslicé a la planta baja, y escuche como el mensajero dio la noticia. Mi corazón se rompió. Mi papá no volvería a casa a meterme a mi cama o darme el beso de buenas noches en mi frente. Mi mama me vio mirar a escondidas alrededor de la puerta y corrió hacia mí, sin dejar de llorar, y me recogió. No lloré esa noche. Lloré cuando el funeral había terminado y yo estaba solo en mi habitación. No he llorado hasta hoy." Él nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre esa noche. Cuando Fury lo había encontrad, él tenía que contar una versión abreviada para poder documentarlo en S.H.I.E.L.D, pero era la primera vez que le dice a alguien lo que realmente sucedió. ¿Quién allí para decirle? Su mamá y su hermana sabían. Había dejado despreocupadamente, Arizona poco después se entrenó con Gamora y Rocket Raccoon antes de que S.H.I.E.L.D lo recogiera. Él no tenía ningún amigo en S.H.I.E.L.D, todos los trabajadores eran no muy viejos (como treinta por lo menos), y cuando otros aprendices de S.H.I.E.L.D se unieron, él no vio ninguna razón para darles toda su vida trágica. Sam miró a Peter, casi asustado. Peter era su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, ¿Pero se reiría de él? Sam acababa de abrir la parte más importante de su vida a Peter.

Peter miró estupefacto, y entonces algo como lamento había retorcido sus características. _Sam no podía dejar de notar que después de que Pedro lloró, sus ojos marrones generalmente tenían reflejos verdosos manchados de motas de oro y manchas de color azul._

"Dios, Sam, yo no sabía… estoy" Esta vez, Sam detuvo las disculpas de Peter con un dedo en los labios _joder esos labios son tan blandos_ y meneó la cabeza.

"No te atrevas a pedir disculpas. No fue usted quién mató a mi padre." Peter asintió con la cabeza. Sam ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de algo. Peter (obviamente) no vive con sus padres. Y él no tenía un tío. Tal vez Peter _sabía_ lo que estaba pasando a través de Sam.

Sam no quiere pensar en Peter recordándole que tiene su propio aniversario de muerte hacia alguien. El pensamiento desparasitó su camino en su mente de todos modos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero claramente Peter no quería que dijera algo, porque se encontró que había algo bloqueando sus labios que no eran los dedos de Peter.

Los labios de Peter estaban en los suyos.

Peter le estaba besando.

Era lento, y dulce, los labios de Peter sabían tan dulce, y Sam estaba demasiado sorprendido para volverle a besar de nuevo. Luego terminó (demasiado pronto para el gusto de Sam) y los ojos sobresaltados de Sam miraban fijamente en el multicolor de Peter, buscando sus ojos.

"¿Q-Qué?" Sam apenas pudo tartamudear una sola palabra, pero parece que Peter entendió.

"Te besé." Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Lo hiciste." Incluso con una voz débil y temblorosa, Sam era tan sarcástico como siempre.

"¿Te gustó?" ¿Era incluso una pregunta? Pero Peter pareció sinceramente querer saber.

Sam asintió temblorosamente, revoloteo cardiaco.

"¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?" ¿Tenía que pedirlo?

Otra cabezada imperceptible.

Otro beso suave. Era casi demasiado perfecto no había manera de que nadie en la Tierra tenía unos labios tan increíbles. Pero aquí Peter y Sam no se quejaban. Una vez más, el beso fue demasiado corto, pero Sam estuvo de acuerdo con sólo mirar a Peter y maravillado por el hecho de lo _que acaba de suceder_.

"¿Peter?" Sus frentes se tocaban, ellos examinaban los ojos de cada uno.

"¿Mm-hmm?" Peter parecía cansado y por una buena razón por la que era muy, muy tarde y Peter había conseguido tres horas de sueño, pero cuando Peter estaba cansado era lindo, de nuevo, Sam no se quejaba.

"¿Eres mi novio?" Peter lo consideró un momento.

"¿Quieres que sea tú novio?" Sam sonrió.

"Dah."

"Está bien. Yo soy tú novio."

Y de repente, el día de Sam no era totalmente mierda. Hoy puede haber sido una cosa horrible después de otra (sobre el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, también) y Sam lamentando cada momento de ello hasta hace menos de un minuto, pero Peter un poco lo compensó.

Miró su reloj. 11:59.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina nuestro hermoso one-shot, una amiga me lo había pedido hace más de un mes y en el proceso hubieron más de una complicación pero bueno... Al fin lo terminé.**

 **La creadora de este fic es: Spideynova4Life por si quieren pasar por su cuenta y leer sus hermosos fics.**

 **También les quería decir si quieren alguna traducción que yo haga del inglés al español con gusto la haré**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **¡Sayo!**


End file.
